Is he the one for me
by katloves21
Summary: after dolph confessed his feelings for aj will she choose him or john or will they have to fight for her
1. Chapter 1

_**HI. This is my first fan fic so here it goes! Please review I need to know what I need to fix**_

Aj left the divas locker room. She was upset that Kaitlyn and Layla had left her at there arena, now she didn't have a ride back to the hotel. Sitting in the parking lot she thought about what dolph had said. Yes he was dreamy but that wasn't on her mind, she wonders if what he said was true. Shaking the thoughts out her head she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and there stood dolph. "I just wanted to I'm sorry about what I said, I was trying to make sure you don't get hurt again, I… I just didn't have the right words to say it. Dolph said, and then he walked away. "Wait!" AJ shouted "what do you mean you don't want to see me get hurt?" "What I mean is I hate seeing you get used by most of the superstars, what they do to you makes me sick. Dolph confessed. "So, you care about me?" Aj asked "Umm, I wouldn't put it that way and why were sitting out here?" "Lay and Kait left me." Aj sighed. "Look I'll take you to the hotel, do you think John will mind?" Dolph asked. "John! Oh me and John we're just friends." Aj said as she got into the car.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The car ride to the hotel was silent until Dolph spoke. "You know John really likes you" "I know" "You know I was only looking out for you when I said that stuff, because CM Punk , Goat face , and more said that they cared about you , loved you but they didn't , and when you found out you were torn apart." "I know I was stupid, but that was the past." Aj stated with tears in her eyes .Was he right? "I just want to let you know I care and John is not the only one that has a crush on you." Dolph laughed. "Who else would love me, I don't even know what John sees in me?" "Well, let's say I love you" Dolph confessed. Aj smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the short chapter. I wrote that in science class so didn't have a lot of time. This one is a little longer and will have a new story about punk and layla soon. Review please!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**"****So he said he's in love with you?!" Layla asked. "Typical ziggler. When I was in nxt and he was dating Vickie, I felt like we had something. I fell in love and I guess he did too, but he wouldn't leave Vickie because she had power." Kaitlyn told them. "But, Kaitlyn, he's not with Vickie anymore, besides I wouldn't date him without your permission, why would I even go out with him?" Aj told them. "Because you like him." Layla butted in. "I don't Layla, and I can tell Kaitlyn is still in love with him." Aj laughed. "No way! I'm over the ziggles!" Kaitlyn laughed. "Maybe Aj you should ask him to go out with us tonight! I never see him at the clubs which is weird, so he would probably like a night out." Layla told them. "But Lay, would that really be fair to john?" Aj asked. "I don't know, would it I mean Dolph is the one who confessed feelings for you first. Right?" Kaitlyn asked. "Well I guess I'll ask him."**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Aj was feeling good than she have been in her whole life, she had a date! She hadn't had one since July and it was group things so it was a perfect first date. Aj was wearing a black strapless dress that went to her knees and her high tops with the pink shoelaces with a little make up. Layla was going with Wade and she had on a pink dress with one shoulder and black heels with just enough make up. Kaitlyn couldn't find out what she wanted to wear. "Kait, we're leaving in two hours, you'll look good in anything." Layla told her. "I want to impress Shameus, Layla!" Kaitlyn whined. "Me and Layla will pick something for you to wear, now sit and wait." Aj told Kaitlyn. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**30 minutes later Layla and Aj picked out a zebra striped dress and some black boots with some pink lip gloss. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**"****Thanks for inviting me Aj, I've haven't been out in months." Dolph tells Aj. "Why, you seem like quite the party guy." Aj laughed. "It's Vickie she made me stay in and train." Dolph yelled over the music. As they made their to the the table , they saw John , Dolph let go of Aj hand as soon as he saw him ,hopping Cena didn't see anything . John walked over. "Hey Aj." Cena said as he kissed Aj's forehead. "Hey Dolph, you come over to the bar with me and the other guys." "Ok, Aj I'll catch up with you later." Dolph told her. When Aj caught up with the girls at the booth they had a lot of questions. "What did John say? Layla asked "Nothing really." "Did Dolph say any thing?" Kaitlyn asked. "No!" Aj told them. "What is up you're as….. OMG what the hell is she doing!" Layla shouted. They all turned to the door and saw Vickie.**

**You guys must hate me now for stopping here. Any way a little about me I ship ajpunk and ajdolph I'm in love with cena, cm punk, dolph ziggler, wade Barrett and Cody Rhodes. And my top divas of all time are Melina, layla, kaitlyn, Natalya and aj. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, make sure you watch main event! Cena is going to be there so maybe we will get some aj too, and some more drama, I love drama! I just hope we get aj dolph at TLC.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**"****Dolph you told me you were going to the gym!"Vickie screamed. "Well I changed my mind at the last minute." Dolph told her. "Well you could have told m..." "NO VICKIE! I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU AWYTHING! I need to start dating girls my own age because you never did anything for my just use to walk around and say you have a man! WELLL WE ARE DONE!" Vickie ran out of the club screaming. "It's about damn time you've gotten rid of her." Wade spoke. "Hahaha very funny Wade." "What the hell just happen?" "Well Layla, Dolph just dumped the old about me and you go dance." "Sure." As Layla and Wade went to go dance, the other girls came over. "Dolph, are you okay?" Aj asked "Yeah, I'm fine I'm just going to head back to the hotel. See you later?" "Yea" Dolph waved and said goodbye to everyone when john came up to Aj. "Hey what was that all about?" John asked. "Dolph just dumped Vickie, he left because he just…. Just needed time to think." "Well ok, you wanna go dance?" "Sure" As John and Aj were dancing, Dolph saw. "John, John, John just wait and see Aj belongs with me." Dolph said as he left the club.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**On Monday Aj was leaving for Raw when some one knocked on her car window. It was Dolph. It seems Dolph got left at the hotel by Zack, Wade and Sheamus. Aj rolled down the window. "Can I have a ride, um I kinda got left. "Sure" As they drove they talk about anything and everything "You know this is different form the last car ride?" Dolph said as they pulled up into the parking lot. "Yea, I guess." "Wanna know why?" Dolph asked Aj "Umm Yea."Dolph and Aj's lips collided, but from afar stood a confused John Cena.**

**Well that's all folks and I won't upload again until Saturday night. Hope you all can wait. ;) **


End file.
